


A Sherlock Ficlet

by dederants



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dederants/pseuds/dederants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet involving Sherlock and John having a brief, intimate moment.</p><p>This fic is best when read to Hengilas by Jonsi, since it was the song that not only I was listening to, but gave me inspiration to write this piece.</p><p>May I just note that this may be the only piece of Sherlock fan fiction that I may possibly ever write, if not for a long while? I don't have much confidence in writing anything longer than a ficlet. Thank you :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sherlock Ficlet

Sherlock and John relax in their flat; not much has happened all day.

Sherlock looks up from his smartphone and looks over at John, notices how content John is while reading his book and curled up on the sofa. His mind begins to wander...

John feels Sherlock’s stare, but chooses to concentrate on the contents of the current page. He cannot stop thinking of possibly sneaking a peek into those beautiful, icy-blue eyes, just a peek.

Sherlock bites his lip, so many possibilities running through his head. Kissing John lightly on the cheek, softly sucking on his neck, sliding his hand down the front of John’s trousers.

It’s as if Sherlock’s thoughts are screaming at John; he can no longer ignore them or his glare. John looks up at Sherlock, his expressing quickly changing from slight annoyance to longing. The look Sherlock’s giving him; he wants Sherlock so bad.

Sherlock closes his eyes the moment John’s finally meet them; he can’t help but imagine himself, inches away from John’s face, caressing it, cupping it with one hand. Slowly leaning in...

As Sherlock slowly opens his eyes, he sees John as he did behind his eyelids: inches from his own face, the look of longing. This time, John takes Sherlock’s face with both hands, leans in, kisses him gently on his full lips. Sherlock kisses him back, his hand sliding back to the nape of John’s neck. The kiss gets deeper, tongues begin to wrestle in lust, but John soon parts lips with Sherlock to trace his lips down from hollowed cheeks to the infamously mile-long neck, leaving a trace of slightly damp pecks. 

Sherlock passionately bites his lip at the pleasurable event. He then lightly nibbles at John’s earlobe, until John kisses a sweet, sensitive spot on Sherlock’s neck; Sherlock lets out a faint moan of ecstasy, running his long, slender fingers through John’s hair. Sherlock can feel, on his neck, an accomplished smile slowly crawl across John’s mouth.

 

*text message from Lestrade* **We need you**.

 

As much as John wants to take Sherlock’s phone and throw it against a wall, he knows Sherlock needs this; Sherlock comes back into focus after hearing his phone go off. 

All wasn’t forgotten: Sherlock grabs John’s face in both hands, staring deep into his eyes. John knows what is being said without words spoken: “We’ll continue this later.”

Within a swift moment, Sherlock puts on his long-coat, wraps and ties his scarf, and heads out. John is right behind him, coat on, shutting the door behind him, and running down the stairs behind Sherlock. 

 

It will continue later.


End file.
